notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Doeth
Doeth, also known as Durthak, "Squint-eye" or the "Squint-eyed Southerner", was a Half-orc from Dunland. The supposed son of Squint, Doeth was cast out of the hills of Dunland like his father by his own folk for his rumored Orcish ancestry. A disgraced man, he tried to make a living as a merchant, but when that failed he turned to a life of crime like his sire. After Squint's death, Doeth became Breeland's most feared outlaw, coordinating major thefts and raids on both the highway and even on town streets with the aid of fellow ill-favoured Men from the South. His feats attracted the attention of the highest servants of the Dark Lord Sauron, who saw a potential ally in the squint-eyed southerner. Doeth eventually received a contract from Sharkey, who presented himself as the chief servant of Sauron himself. He was to provide vital information on the Shire: detailed maps and lists of names of the local Hobbits, as well as to procure Pipe-weed through the families of Bracegirdle and Sackville-Baggins and ship it to Isengard. Despite having been told of Sharkey's allegiance to Sauron, Doeth had been strictly instructed to report only to fellow rogues in league with Isengard alone, which made him wonder how genuine of a servant his employer was to the Dark Lord. To help him in his missions in Eriador, Doeth recruited the likes of Bill Ferny and fellow Dunlending Oldenad to act as his eyes and ears throughout Breeland. As a trusted servant of Sharkey, "Squint-eye" reported directly to Wrnach the Spy-master, who rarely left the safe confines of Isengard, through the use of Caru, a Crebain familiar. To strengthen his web of allies and agents in Breeland, Sharkey sent Doeth several more ruffians to assist him: the burly Long Tom and the seemingly cowardly Euog. On his way to Isengard, Doeth was caught by the Ringwraiths and taken before the dreaded Witch-king of Angmar himself. Filled with fear, he revealed he was in Sharkey's employ, thus de-facto a servant of Sauron, and told them all he had learned in the Shire, as well as provided them with the maps and lists he had been entrusted with. Convinced, the Witch-king released Doeth, but not before reminding him he now served him, not Sharkey, and that should he go back to Isengard he would be hunted down until dead. In service to two masters, Doeth supplied news from his informants to both Sharkey and the Witch-king, earning double the fee he would have usually been rewarded. He attempted to enlist Harley Bramble in his gang of ruffians, but was prevented by several goodwilled travellers. Doeth stood by Bill Ferny's side at the Prancing Pony where they found that Frodo Baggins was there and tried help the Ringwraiths get their hands on him, even going as far as to order Euog to cut the Hobbits' ponies loose. However, Doeth and Ferny did not count on Aragorn's presence there and the halflings were able to evade their clutches. During the War of the Ring, Sauron sought to extend his influence over the West as well. Through the use of bird messengers and Sharkey, he rallied a large group of rogues led by Doeth himself. The ruffians attacked Bree-town, seeking to pillage and plunder. As a bloody skirmish ensued between the villagers and the outlaws, Harley Bramble went on to confront Doeth and ended up mortally wounding him. Dismayed by their chief's demise and their significant losses, the ruffians followed Bill Ferny and fled into the forest. Items: *Belt *breeches *Jacket *leather boots *leather gloves *leather hat *leather shirt *long Knife *Pipe *Vest *Whip Notes: In welsh Doeth means wise or prudent. References: *Middle-Earth collectible card game, the white Hand category:isengard category:half-orc category:meccg Category:Characters Category:3019 Category:Dunland Category:Dunlending Category:War of the ring Category:Third Age Category:Movies